


Colours pt.7

by StrangerDanger



Series: Colours [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: BAMF Merlin, Comfort, Curses, Emotions, Kidnapping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 09:22:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17261669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangerDanger/pseuds/StrangerDanger
Summary: Who can guess what gold is?





	Colours pt.7

Merlin couldn’t believe that someone would be so stupid. What kind of total moron would think that taking the king would be a good idea? Only a complete imbecile would think that kidnapping a king that has a known sorcerer on his side would be a wise course of action. The warlock was furious. He was meant to be having a nice picnic lunch with his royal majesty and boyfriend, not chasing a group of idiot sorcerer bandit’s hell bent on hurting the man he loves. 

Arthur was sitting in the cell the bandits had placed him in bidding his time until Merlin decided to make an appearance and rescued him. In the meantime he decided that as he didn’t have his love here to help keep him entertained he would have to do it himself.

“I wonder what colour Merlin’s hair will be when he finally storms in here to disrupt whatever malicious scheme I’m sure you have planned.” Arthur spoke to one of the guards just outside his cell. “You know, I’ve never actually seen Merlin mad, but I’m sure that he will be furious that he had to spend the one free day I’ve had in weeks rescuing me from you, instead of having a romantic picnic like we planned.“

Arthur was pulled from his musings by a loud bang that rattled the foundations of the ruin he was currently in.

“I reckon that would be him.” 

Before the guard had a chance to tell the infuriating king to shut up a blast of gold energy raced down the corridor of the dungeon and threw him to the far end. As the light faded a very pissed off Merlin came storming down the hall.

“Red, huh. Never pictured you as a red head Merlin, but I got to say…” 

Arthur was cut off with a sharp “Not now, Arthur”, which caused him to immediately clamp his lips closed for fear of further agitating the already irate warlock.

Merlin made quick work of the cell door, choosing to blast it off its hinges instead of just unlocking it. The red locks were so intense it looked like someone had set them alight. 

As soon as the door was open Arthur was on his feet and headed for the door until Merlin’s words froze him where he stood.

“One day, Arthur. We had one day to spend together before you’re too busy with council meetings and trainings. All I wanted was a day where we could relax together, have a nice lunch outside the city walls and maybe do some snogging and see where it leads. Instead I have to track you down and save you from a bunch of dimwitted bandits, and you call me a trouble magnet.” Merlin fumes.

“I’m sorry, Merlin.” Arthur said with sincerity as he slowly approached his aggravated lover. “I know that I can’t make up for the loss of our relaxing afternoon, but what about we get back to Camelot and we can try carrying out the second half of your plans that I believe included snogging? Maybe I can also try and move some of the council meetings around to make up for the missed lunch. What do you say?

Arthur watched as the vibrant red was slowly replaced with a brilliant gold reminiscent of his Merlin’s eyes. With one final step Arthur crowded the warlock’s space and pulled him into a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Who can guess what gold is?


End file.
